everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Orson Diggs
'''Orson Diggs '''is the oldest child of Oscar Diggs, and is the older brother of Rosalind Diggs. Orson is quite happy with the aspects of his destiny, and therefore is a Royal. Character Appearance Orson has thin blue eyes that are like two pools of water. His coarse, curly, short hair is the color of black coffee, and is worn in a dignified style that he prefers to keep it in. Orson has a boyish-medium build while he stands in at about 5'10. Orson's complexion is fair and he has high cheekbones with a small nose, thin eyebrows, and thin lips. Personality Orson is a perfectionist when it comes to things like school, or grades as he works hard believing he has to prove his worth to everybody. Orson is so much of a perfectionist he has everything of his organized in a precise manner, and has even gone through organizing his sister things which has cause irritation from her to be known to him. Orson puts a lot of thought and reason into his plans and actions in contrast to his younger sister Rosalind who acts on impulse without thinking things through; though, Rosalind has called Orson on out on this, about his cautious nature and over-anyalaztion of things. Though he is very proper, mature, and cool-headed; Orson does get flustered sometimes when plans are messed up, or when Rosalind says something he doesn't think another person should hear such as profanity, or her lewd comments. Orson is very caring and brotherly to the point of being a bit overbearing and overzealous when it concerns his younger sister, but he's always well-meaning. In terms of social, often questioning or misinterpreting certain things makes Orson confused as he has a rather naive nature when it comes to things like jokes, or certain other things. Orson can also be rather sensitive at times. Fairytale: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz A basic overview of Oz can be found here .A list of Oz books and their descriptions can be found here. How Does Orson Fit Into It? TBA Relationships Family Orson is the oldest child of his father, and is Rosalind's older brother. Orson also sees Glinda Upland to be something of an aunt or mother figure due to his father being her apprentice, and also due to having no female figure present in his life. Friends Orson doesn't have many people he is friends with aside from his sister Rosalind, currently Orson is trying to correct this problem. Romance Orson, while not frightened by the aspects of romance does not seem to be pursing it at the moment as he is trying to focus on his magical studies. Pets None Outfits Signature Orson wears a rather simple outfit that is prim and proper. Orson wears a long sleeved white dress shirt with a small Emerald colored bowtie, a pair of black dress pants with the cuffs rolled up, and a pair of brown loafer shoes that are shiny. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia Coming Soon! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Ms. Enter's Characters Category:Wizards Category:Work in progress Category:Land of Oz